Olympus High (Adopted)
by Christmascookie26
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the Hottest and Most Popular girl in her High School, Olympus High, but can never seem to get the right guy. Suddenly the hot new student, Percy Jackson, comes and her prayers are answered. But this isn't going to be as easy as she thinks to get him, as she has to battles off jealous girls, and avoid love sick guys. This is her new adventure at Olympus High.
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahahaha sorry I got the best idea. I always wanted to make a Percy Jackson high school story. Sorry I couldn't resist, so here it is. And in this the Olympians aren't real, but they will be mentioned. In high school. Muahahahahaha this is going to be sooooo fun. Oh and this is a total Percabeth story. There will also be OC's in this**

Annabeth (POV)

Beep, beep, beep,

I groaned and sat up in bed. Looks another day for high school.

I got up to get dressed.

Why is High School so stressful? It doesn't help to be nominated most popular or hot either. I wish the boys at school will leave me be. They need to get it through their freaking heads that I don't like them. I can never get the right guy. Why does love have to be so hard?

"Annabeth! Your going to be late." called my Stepmom, Helen, **(did the books mention Annabeth's stepmoms name? If so, what was it?)**

My father first married a women named Athena, they had me, but Athena had a job as a Scientist, she wasn't with me or my father often. I do remember when she did though, it was nice. Anyway, my dad, Frederick Chase, decided things weren't working out Athena agreed and they divorced. I live with my father because Athena is always busy, but I do visit her every weekend.

Anyway my father married Helen a couple years later and she had twins Bobby and Matthew. Helen didn't like me to much at first, but we eventually mended up our relationships and are practically friends.

"Coming." I yelled I grabbed some random shirt and jeans, got dressed and pulled my honey blonde curls into a tight ponytail. I then grabbed my back pack and ran to downstairs to the kitchen.

It was already 8:40, I had 20 minutes to get to school.

"Morning." said Helen,

"Hello, have a nice day, I have to go to school." I said hurriedly grabbing a piece of toast, then bolting out the door.

I came out just as a black convertible pulled up by my house. My friend Thalia waved,

"Hurry and get in, were going to be late. If I'm late one more time, my dad is going to take away my phone." she said. I got in the car, then we were off.

Thalia had black hair, she had black eyeliner on which made her electric blue eyes POP out, she was wearing black leather jacket, and pants, she was wearing a black shirt that had a Barbie dolls head on a stake, and the words Death to Barbie in red.

We sped to school, Thalia was going 60mph in a 40mph zone. So in no time we made it to school.

"Thanks for the ride Thalia." I said getting out of the car.

"No prob Annie." she said

I grit my teeth, "Don't call me that." I glared.

She laughed.

Our friends waved to us, and me and Thalia ran up to greet them.

"Hey Annabeth, hi Thalia." said Piper McLean, she has brown chopped hair pulled into a braid, and kaleidoscope eyes.

"What's up?" asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare aka Red, she had frizzy red hair that is hardly ever done up, and emerald green eyes, her clothes were splattered with paint.

"Hey guys." said Hazel, she has brown hair that was laying on her shoulders, and eyes that looked like 14 karat gold, and chocolate colored skin.

"Hi girls." said Katie Gardner, she has brown hair in a pony tail, and brown eyes.

"Hey, sorry I woke up a little late." I apologized.

"That's fine, besides our Life Skills teacher, Ms. Hera isn't even here yet." said Piper.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled.

We all walked inside the building.

Our school was called Olympus High, we had the best teachers, the best food, and the best students. The only other school that rivaled us is called Titans High School.

They also had a pretty good school. We've been competing each other ever sense we became the top schools in America.

There Principle was Ms. Gaia, and the vice Principle is Kronos. Then their school teams, The Monsters, led by different students. Like for Swimming Team it is Oceanus and Polybates, the baseball team is Porphyries, and so forth.

As we walked in the building, I inwardly groaned as the boys all looked at us. Flirting Idiot cue I thought annoyed as a boy named Jim walked up to me. While most of the other boys actually left me alone for a while cause they know I don't like them, Jim…he just won't take the hint.

"Hey Annabeth." he practically purred. I tried to hide the look of disgust playing its way on my face.

"Hi Jim." I said

"So if your not doing anything this Friday, me and you can go out somewhere." he said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Or we could go see a movie."

"I'm good."

"Or we could go to my house."

"UGH! NO!"

I was so annoyed. Why couldn't he take a hint.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you have feelings." he smirked

"No I don't Jim. Take a hint, we will never be a couple. So stop trying to hook up with me, cause it will never happen!" I all but yelled.

"Ohhhh rejected." sang the schools prankers Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Shut up!" hissed Jim. Red in the face.

"Come on Annabeth, we gotta go." said Rachel, trying to contain her laughter.

Annabeth happily let Rachel lead her away. When they were out of view, they all burst out laughing.

"He was as red as a strawberry."

"The look on his face. Priceless."

"You rejected him bad."

"He was soooo embarrassed hahaha"

Annabeth wasn't amused, she sighed loudly.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked Thalia

"I'm just sick of all the wrong guys asking me out. When will the right guy come?" I asked exasperated.

"My mom says that love doesn't come easy. But don't give up Annabeth, your dream guy will come." reassured Piper.

"Thanks Piper, I hope your right." I said.

"Say Annabeth, what is your dream guy?" asked Hazel. "Like what would he look like?"

Annabeth sighed dreamily. "He'll have black untamed hair, a perfect tan, a hot swimmers body, amazing green eyes that are as beautiful as the sea, he'll be nice, sweet, caring, and make sure no idiotic love sick boy tries to hook up with me."

"Hmm…Your perfect guy seems to good to be true Annabeth." said Piper. "But if you think he's out there somewhere, then maybe he is."

"Yeah maybe." said Annabeth. "Well let's get to class."

The rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about my dream guy. Little did I know, he was going to show up sooner than I think.

**K guys how was it. Annabeth sounds like she's thinking of a certain boy we know. Until next time- Christmascookie26 **


	2. The New Student

**Hi people. Thanks for your awesome reviews to my last chapter. It means a lot. Now here I go to chapter 2. **

**P.S this chapter is dedicated to Sora Loves Rain, thank you for being the first one to comment. ****J**

Annabeth (POV)

I waited outside my house for Thalia to come pick me up for school, I didn't want to be late again.

I heard the drumming of an engine and Thalia cars came into view. But this time her brother, Jason, was in the back seat.

Jason is tall, athletic, and a well built body, muscles to make any girl swoon over, combed blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. He was one of the leaders at school. He was Vice President of the Student Body Council, I was President, and always helped and lead our school.

"Hi Jason." I greeted. "What took so long Thalia?"

"Sorry but Jason wouldn't get his butt in the car, he kept obsessing over his hair." said Thalia as I got in.

"You can't blame me Thalia. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hair like this?" defended Jason.

"I'm a girl, yes I do know how hard it is." Thalia shot back.

I rolled my eyes at their argument. Siblings…..

"Okay we get it, your both beautiful! Can we go now." I cut in, getting into the car.

The 2 Graces glared at each other before mumbling 'fine'

Thalia pushed on the gas pedal, and once again we sped off for school.

When we got there, only Piper was waiting for us.

"Hey Piper. Where's the other girls?" I asked.

"Principle Zeus is giving an announcement. I decided to wait for you, but they went on ahead to the Auditorium." Piper explained. Then she saw Jason, she blushed when he caught her staring.

I could tell Piper liked Jason, but Jason didn't know. Jason likes Piper, but Piper doesn't know. Then there's Jason's ex-girlfriend Reyna, who was currently trying to hook back up with Jason. So a big love triangle was forming between the 3. I was going to Jason and Piper. They would be so cute together. But then again, I'm not a match maker.

An awkward tension was beginning to form as we watched, so I decided to butt in.

"Well we should probable get going to that announcement." they nodded. Piper gave me a grateful look.

We headed into the school, and into our huge auditorium filled to the brim with students who we call. Half-Bloods.

Zeus, along with Vice Principle Hades and their brother, our school's swim coach, Poseidon were all on the stage. They were all brothers. Everyone called them The Big Three

Me, Piper, and Thalia made our way over to our friends. While Jason went towards his friends Leo, Frank, the Stoll brothers, and Poseidon's stuck up son Triton.

Jason, and the other guys didn't like Triton at all, but the guy always hung out with them and they didn't want to be mean and send him away. So they were stuck with him.

Triton looked at me and winked. Oh please no I prayed. Not him too.

"QUIET DOWN!" bellowed Zeus, he's not very patient. Once everyone quieted down, he continued.

"Now I would like to give a few announcements. 1 first of all our annual school games, The Quests, will be held here. The rival school that will be going against us this year is….Titans High School."

Crap! So far the Titans High School has gone unbeaten. Same with our school. They were going to be hard to beat.

The Quests is this thing the schools around here do every year. We go against other schools for prizes, and at the end of the day the school with the most prizes is the winner. We have all sorts of games such as Capture the Flag (but a little different then most), Chariot Racing, Swimming Competition, Sword fights, Archery competition, baseball, and football games, races, practically anything you could think of.

And so far both ours and The Titans High School has gone unbeaten.

"And 2nd of all." continued Zeus. "We have a new student. His name is Percy Jackson. Well that's all, so go back to your classes. And keep practicing for The Quests." then he got off the stage.

We all went to our classes. My first class was Life Skills, Ms. Hera teaches it. She's also the wife of Principle Zeus, so if you disrespect her your getting a worse punishment then from any other teacher.

I went to my desk at the front of the class, I got out my notebook and began sketching some notes down. Suddenly the door opened, but I was too caught up in blotting down notes to care.

Thalia who was talking to me a moment before, stopped and stared at the figure who came through the door.

"He….hey Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yes Thalia." I replied without looking at her.

"What did you say your dream guy looked like? Did you say he should have wild untamed hair?"

"Yeah."

"And green eyes like the sea?'

"Yep"

"And a swimmers body?'

"Yes Thalia? Why does it matter?" I asked exasperated from her questions.

"I think he just walked in?" she said.

I looked up and saw the guy she was staring at. The guy who came into the room. He had a tanned swimmers body, broad shoulders, and a square chin, he had wild jet black untamed hair, he was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked relaxed.

He caught me staring, and I saw his amazing sea green eyes that mimicked the sea perfectly. I caught my breath. He wasn't the way I imagined my dream guy. He was better. WAY BETTER!

"He must be the new student Percy Jackson. Go talk to him." said Thalia. Suddenly I became very shy. No way I was going to go talk to him.

"No way Thalia." I said averting my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Cause Thalia. No way he's going to talk to me." I said.

"Come on Annabeth. You're the most popular and hottest girl in school. Of course he's going to talk to you." Thalia reassured. "Besides if you don't. Someone else might." she gestured back over by Percy.

I saw Drew making her way over to Percy. She was always jealous of me cause all the guys paid attention to me instead of her. She jumped any new hot guy that came.

I suddenly felt very protective of Percy. No way she's getting a hold of him.

I got up from my desk and walked over to Percy, just before Drew did. She gave me a spiteful look, before walking back to her seat. She may be a stupid slut **(excuse my language), **but she does know when she's lost.

Percy's back was turned to me. I took a breath of air, now or never, I tapped him on the back. He turned around to face. For a moment our eyes met. I suddenly went speechless as I gazed into those beautiful sea-green eyes, thankfully he talked first.

"Hi, my names Percy Jackson. I'm new, who are you?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I said shaking his hand, knocking me out of her stupor.

"So what classes do you have?" he asked.

"Life Skills, P.E, Math, Greek History, Science, English 101, and Health." I said, he smiled brightly causing my heart to flutter.

"Really mine too." he said. "Could you maybe….Show me around here. Like give me a tour?"

I smiled.  
"Sure."

We were interrupted as Ms. Hera told us to take our seats. Percy sat in the back. I took my seat by Thalia. I looked at her, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You like him." she teased. I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

"N….No I don't." I stuttered, which only caused Thalia to smirk more.

"Yeah you do. So what did he say?" asked Thalia.

"He introduced himself, asked which classes I have. Turns out we have the same classes. Then he asked if I would give him a tour of Olympus High. I said yes." I said.

"Oh you got a date." she said.

"Thalia touring a guy is not counted as a date." I said.

"Okay maybe not. But it's a start." she smirked.

"A start for what?" I questioned. But she ignored me, still smirking.

I glanced back at Percy, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Maybe. Just maybe….this is a start.

**Hey People. That's chapter 2. Please review if you like. **


	3. On Hold

**Hi my beloved awesome amazingly epic viewers. Well I decided to take some time off my other stories, so I can get the sequel to 'Punished by Hecate' going. So this is the reason if I don't update often. Don't hate me. There might be like 3-4 books in my 'Punished by Hecate' series. But I'm not going to do all of them yet, I'm just going to get the 2****nd**** one started. So no worries there. If you hadn't read PBH (Punished by Hecate) please go read it. People tell me it's good. It' where Hecate turns Percy into Poseidon's sacred animal: a horse! **


	4. Jim is rejected again

**Hi peeps, okay all my stories are officially off hold. So my stories are now back in progress, well here I go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters. **

Percy (POV)

My day was turning out great.

I was enrolled in one of the best schools in the country: Olympus High. My cousins go to this school, my dad will be here, and I met a beautiful girl.

Her name is Annabeth Chase, she has curly honey blonde hair, and amazing storm grey eyes, her body was amazing too. But what really got me, was her personality. She looked both smart, and beautiful and not very prideful about it, she is nice, and an amazing smile.

I was super excited because she was going to tour me around the school today. I found a seat by my cousin. He has olive colored skin, and dark brown eyes, he was scrawny but people are usually scared of him.

"Hey Nico." I greeted.

"Oh hey Perce." Nico fist bumped me in greeting. I sat beside him.

"So how are you liking Olympus High?" asked Nico.

"I'm loving it so far." I said smiling at Annabeth who looked back at me. Nico caught where I was looking.

"I see you got your eye on Annabeth." Nico observed, he didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah," I said blushing slightly.

He sighed. "Good luck." said Nico, patting me on the back. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean good luck?" I asked.

"Annabeth is the hottest and most popular girl in school. Every guy wants her, but she always rejects them. So far no one has been able to go on a date with her." informed Nico.

"I wonder why?" I asked aloud.

Nico merely shrugged.

I tried paying attention to what Hera was saying, but my mind kept wondering to Annabeth. How could someone so sweet, and very good looking not have a boyfriend. I must admit I'm kind of glad, maybe then I could have a chance with her.

Soon the class was over.

I saw Annabeth waiting for me by the door.

"Hi." I greeted. "Again."

She smiled and my heart did a little tap dance.

"Come on." she said, I followed her through the confusing maze of halls.

As we walked past a door, she would say which that it was and who taught it. But I hardly heard what she said, I was examining everything about her. They way she would light up when she pasted a certain class, the way she talked.

Suddenly a guy with brown hair, and blue eyes walks up to Annabeth, who groans.

"Hey Annabeth." Jim greets.

'hi Jim." Annabeth says rolling her eyes.

"So, about going to the movies. Friday at 7:00 I'll pick you up." Jim winked. Annabeth looked disgusted.

"Yeah no! Jim, I'm not going on a date with you, so just stop trying." Annabeth says exasperated. Jim narrows his eyes. He grabs Annabeth's wrist, and backs her up against the lockers using his body to make sure she doesn't escape.

"We are going to the movies, and you better be ready." Jim said through gritted teeth. Annabeth squirmed under his body, he tightened his grip on her wrist which obviously put her in pain.

I was steaming with anger. I dare he do that to Annabeth.

I stormed up to the Jim dude, and yanked him away from Annabeth. He fell on his butt on the floor. Jim scrambled up on his face, he glared at me. I didn't even flinch.

"Get out of here runt." he said walking back over to Annabeth. I positioned myself in front of her protectively, so he couldn't get past.

"Get away from her." I demanded.

"Are you going to stop me?" he mocked.

"Yes I am." I stated simply.

"Fine." Jim launched a punch at me, which I dodged. Then I sent a fist at his face, which connected with his nose and gave a sickening CRACK!

Jim lay on the ground holding his nose, moaning in pain. Blood was pouring out his nose.

"You stupid good for nothing bi-"

"Shut up." I said interrupting him.

He held his nose, while getting up.

"This isn't over." he said before walking off to the nurses office.

I looked at Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

She nodded then smiled gratefully. "Thanks Percy." she said.

"No problem. That guys a jerk." I said glaring in his direction.

I looked back at Annabeth, we stared at her before Annabeth said "We should be getting to class."

I nodded, we walked off unaware of the crowd that watched what just happened.

Thalia (POV)

I spotted Annabeth with the new kid Percy, she was showing which class was what and who taught it. But Percy looked as though he wasn't listening, he was smiling dreamily at Annabeth.

They looked so cute together.

Suddenly Jim entered. He walked toward Annabeth, "So, about going to the movies. Friday at 7:00 I'll pick you up' he said. Annabeth looked disgusted.

"Yeah no! Jim, I'm not going on a date with you, so just stop trying" Annabeth said. YEAH! That's my girl.

Jim narrowed his eyes, grabbed Annabeth's wrist, and backed her up against the wall. He said something to Annabeth, she tried getting away but Jim only tightened his grip, obviously hurting her.

I stormed forward to help my friend. But I was beat to it by the new guy Percy, and he looked angry. He ripped Jim away from Annabeth.

"Get out of here runt." Jim said, then stepped toward Annabeth. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth.

"Get away from her." he demanded. People started stopping and watched.

"Are you going to make me?" mocked Jim.

"Yes I am." stated Percy. Jim threw a punch at Percy, go dodged it with ease then punched Jim in the nose.

I was starting to like the new kid.

Jim started swearing, but percy told him to shut up. Then Jim left to get his nose fixed up. Annabeth and Percy stared at each other before walking off not even noticing the crowd.

"Whoa." said Hazel, I looked and my friends were by me. They watched the entire thing.

Piper squealed. "Percy has to be Annabeth's dream guy." stated Piper. "He has messy black hair, sea-green eyes, swimmers body, and he won't let any of the other guys try to hook up with her"

"I know, they are perfect for each other." I said.

Rachel was still staring at Percy, she had a dreamy look on her eyes.

I realized that a love triangle might just form.

**Hi peeps I hope you liked it. We have a protective Percy, a sassy Annabeth, a stupid Jim, and a crushing Rachel. We'll see you next time on…..Olympus High. **


	5. Rachels moving in

Okay my awesome fanfictioners. I am soooooooo sorry I didn't update. I got lazy, and I have been working on my stories on wattpad. Please forgive me, and I hope you guys didn't give up on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO characters, uncle ricky does!

Annabeth (POV)

After Percy helped me with Jim, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was very handsome, high cheeks bones, the perfect body, dreamy eyes.

I could have easily taken Jim down, it's just that he caught me by surprise. I was lucky Percy was there.

"So Annabeth, why is that guy….Jim." Percy said the name in disgust. "Trying to hit it off with you?" I looked down.

"He likes me, but I don't like him. He keeps trying to be my boyfriend, but I don't want to be in a relationship with that pig." I answered.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right one." I said looking away. Why was I telling him all of this? It's none of his business! We just met! But when I looked back into his sea green eyes a wave of trust, and loyalty overwhelmed me.

"Oh well, wo-" Percy started to say but was interrupted by the bell. "Better be getting to class." He said instead. I looked down disappointed. I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Do you know where your going?" I asked. He nodded uncertain, and began walking away.

I watched him go, then remembered I have the same classes as him. I cursed myself for forgetting that and began running back to Percy. But stopped when I saw him and Rachel talking.

"-show you around the school." Rachel was saying. Percy smiled, "It's okay, someone else is already." Percy declined. Inside I felt kind of happy, but felt guilty afterward.

Rachel's smile wavered, then she regained her composure. "Okay. Talk to you later." Rachel said before bounding off.

I felt a little betrayed, I told Rachel someone like Percy was my dream guy and she over there making a move on him.

I'm going to have a little talk with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I found her talking to Thalia, and Piper. They waved at me, but frowned when they saw my angry expression.

"Rachel!" I said angrily, Rachel turned to me and smiled. "Hey Annabeth." she said innocently.

"Why are you trying to make a move on Percy?" I demanded, Thalia and Piper looked at Rachel shocked.

"What? Now it's against the rule for talking with a guy." Rachel replied angry.

"You know what I mean." I snarled.

"No I don't." Rachel sneered. "You don't like him do you? He's just one of those guys that you reject right?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. Do I like Percy? I only met him this morning. You can't like someone that fast…..can you?

When I didn't answer, Rachel smirked.

"That's what I thought." she said walking away. I glared at her back.

"Did I miss something?" asked Thalia.

"Rachel was flirting with Percy." I said angrily.

"And the problem is…" Thalia asked, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Annabeth likes Percy." Piper said. Thalia looked at me in shock for a moment, then smirked.

"I knew you liked him." she smiled, I blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay maybe a little." I admitted. Piper squealed.

"Tomorrow we are going to see my mom. She great when it comes to relationships, fashion, and shopping." Piper said. I was about to decline, but Piper wouldn't take no as an answer. So I nodded bluntly.

"Now come on, we got to get to class." Thalia pulled me and Piper behind her.

Percy (POV)

I finished talking to a red head named Rachel, she was pretty with her frizzy red hair and vibrant green eyes. But then there's also Annabeth.

But Annabeth declines every boy who asks her out. How am I any different?

Then Rachel, yeah she's cute. But Annabeth is beautiful, smart, funny, kind.

Love is complicated. I was heading to P.E. Our P.E coach, Coach Ares, along with his assistance Coach hedge had us change into our gym clothes and run 5 laps around the football field. As I was running, 6 people caught up to me.

"Hi, you're the new kid..Percy Jackson." a guy with blonde hair said, I nodded. "Cool, names Jason Grace." he introduced. He pointed to his group.

"That's Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Triton Poseidon's son." I waved to his friends. They waved back beside Triton, who merely glared at me.

"We saw how you stood up to Jim." said Frank.

"that was pretty epic." added Leo.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." said the Stoll brothers. New friends?…

"okay." I accepted.

I have 6 new friends, I know 2 hot girls, I beat up an egotistic guy…all in all this is the best 1st day of school I've ever had.

**Hey peeps. Well Percy got accepted into the awesome boy group, Annabeth and Rachel have some flames going between them, Piper and Thalia are watching the show! Until next time on Olympus high!**


	6. Advice from Aphrodite

Here goes this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I decided to do a shoutout though, cause I feel like it.

Thalia2275: I don't really hate Rachel, I'm just trying to connect this to the books.

N3onSocc3rBall: Thank you, your username is a real challenge to write. I'm glad you like my story.

Huntressss: Awwwwww thank you.

SetFireToTheRainbow: I mostly like will do Thaluke but it all depends.

Well now that, that is taken care of. I shall continue on writing now.

Annabeth (POV)

Me, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel were riding the bus to Piper's house. We didn't tell Rachel, cause me and her were having a….disagreement at the moment.

I was gazing at the scenery outside, my mind kept returning to Percy. Just thinking about Percy's smiled made me feel warm all over.

Piper caught me smiling, and smirked. "Think about Percy?" she asked.

I blushed slightly. "Uh….no. I was thinking about….the homework I could be doing at home." I said weakly.

Piper looked at me in disbelief.

I avoided her gaze. Finally the bus stopped, and we got out at a big pink mansion. No joke, the outside of the house was painted bright pink.

Piper looked at the house embarrassed, "This is my mom's house." she said.

Piper lived with her movie star dad Tristan McLean, and her mom Aphrodite, along with her snobby sister Drew.

We hurried into the mansion. We entered to see maids cleaning the house.

"Hurry let's go up to my room, before Drew finds us." Piper warned.

"Too late." Drew said coming out. Piper groaned aloud.

"No need to be jealous Piper. We both know I'm way prettier than you." Drew sneered. Great sister, note my sarcasm.

"Personally I prefer girls with less ego issues, and better make-up." Thalia retorted. Drew rolled her eyes.

She saw me, and jealously burned in her eyes.

"So I hear you may have an interest in the new boy." Drew said, I blushed a little. "Well you should know that he won't be with you." Drew said. My face burned, but not with embarrassment, I was angry.

"Why is that!" I demanded, Drew smirked amused by my reaction.

"Think about it dearie, your supposed to be smart." Drew sneered. "He's going to eventually find out about all the guys he turned down, and maybe even some rumors. He's going to think your not going to hook up on him, so he's not going to even try. Besides why would he go for someone like…you." Thalia had to hold me back from ripping her hair out.

Why am I so mad anyway? Isn't just another one of those guys?

Piper led me, Thalia, and Hazel to her room.

"Don't listen to her Annabeth, she's just jealous." Piper stated, I nodded still mad.

"We can wait here until my mom gets off of work." she said.

"Doesn't she work at the school?" I asked. She nodded.

"But she also has a part time job at a hair saloon." Piper explained. I nodded, makes sense. Perfect place to gossip, talk about fashion, and spread rumors.

We spent most of the time talking about the Quests that were coming up. I was so excited.

"Why are we talking about the quests, when we can talk about guys?" someone asked, I looked over and saw Aphrodite standing in the door.

"Hi mom." said Piper.

"I heard you were going to talk to me about guys." Aphrodite stated, sitting by us. How would she know that? Oh well, never question Aphrodite.

Unfortunately Thalia didn't know that.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Oh well Travis and Conner the sons of Hermes heard you talking about it, they told Katie Gardner, who told her mother, Chris heard Demeter talking about it, and told his girl-friend Clarrise La Rue Ares daughter, she started tells her dad almost everything, so once Ares heard he was talking to Apollo about it, after that Silena my other beautiful daughter told it to Artemis, then Artemis told me when she came into the Saloon today to get her hair trimmed." Aphrodite explained.

That means pretty much everyone knows about my crush on Percy, that's the only reason I came here to talk to Aphrodite. Tomorrow at school was going to be torturous. I groaned and lay on Piper's bed exasperated. Piper noticed my distress.

"Hey maybe now that people know you like Percy, they'll leave you alone knowing you taken." Piper said comfortingly.

"No Piper. Now those boy, especially Jim, are going to try harder than ever to try and get me before Percy. Also Rachel likes Percy, she's going to try and take him." I explained.

"ooh love triangle!" Aphrodite squealed

"Not helping mom." Piper said.

"Well me being a love expert, If you want the guy to notice you try and give him hints about how you feel. Or if you want to do it the hard way, then just ask him out yourself." Aphrodite said.

Maybe it would work, the 1st one. I have a pride issue, asking Percy out myself would damage my pride, especially sense I have been branded, a girl rejects guys, then that would wound my pride. No I was going to have to hint it to Percy.

"Okay, I'll try to hint it to him." I announced.

"We'll help." said Thalia. I smiled at her gratefully. This is going to be one tough year.

Sorry it's short, I'm beginning to get writers block. So no flames. Please help me get inspiration.


	7. The Greeks and Romans

**Hi people sorry about the long wait. I would fo a shoutout but I'm to lazy today so maybe next time. Well I'll be updating 'Tartarus Champion' after this, so you can read that if you want. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 7: The Greeks and Romans

Annabeth (POV)

I spent the rest of the weekend thinking of ways, of hinting my feelings for Percy.

By the time Monday came, I was ready.

Unfortunately I was never going to get my chance. All through morning at school, Percy was hanging out with his friends Jason, Triton, Frank, Leo, and the Stolls. I was glad Percy had new friends, but I cut time out with me hanging out with him.

I talked to Thalia, Piper, and Hazel about it, they were going to try and get Percy and me some talk time during lunch.

So I was in Math, the period before lunch, and was staring at the clock. 5 more minutes until lunch…4 more minutes…..3 more minutes….2 more minutes…..1 more minute….RIIIIIING! The bell went off and I bolted out of the door.

A crowd of boys waited for me by my locker though, so I decided to take a detour and just dropped my books In the hallways and decided to just pick them up once lunch was over.

I met up with Thalia, Piper, and Hazel in the lunch line.

"Did you talk to Percy's friends?" I asked Thalia.

"Yeah they said they would give you and Percy sometime to talk." Thalia smiled at me. I smiled back, I was kind of nice liking a boy.

Percy came in laughing about something along with his friends, excluding Triton who only glared at Percy, hahaha jealous much.

But then I was Rachel sashay over to Percy, she was wearing I low cut skirt, with a white shirt that was practically see through. Boys watched her walk, open mouthed and drooling.

Gladly Percy didn't really care.

"Hi Rachel." he greeted.

"Oh hey Percy." Rachel slurred. Thalia had to hold me back from beating the little welp to nothing but a raggedy ann doll!

She continued talking to Percy, who was oblivious to Rachel's flirting. He saw me looking at waved at me shyly, I blushed a little and waved back.

"I think he likes you back." Piper whispered to me, I blushed harder which caused Thalia to chuckle.

Hestia, the lunch lady, was a beautiful girl with ginger hair, and kind eyes. She smiled at us, and handed us our food. She made the best food ever. Of course she had help, like from Mr. D although he didn't do much.

I thanked her and found myself a seat in the crowded cafeteria. Thalia was able to scare away any guys that tried to sit by me. Gosh that girl would be a body guard.

When the boys got their food, we waved them over by us.

"Hello ladies." Leo smiled as he sat next to Thalia, who looked at him in disgust. Percy almost sat next Jason, but Piper pushed him in the seat next to me and plopped next to Jason.

"I want to sit here." she replied sweetly. Then she realized she was sitting next to Jason, and blushed a little. Jason smiled and her, began eating his food.

"Looks like I'm seating next to you." Percy smiled at me, butterflies erupted into my stomach. He has such a sexy smile…wait!?…did I just think that? Suddenly I forgot how I was going to hint to Percy.

But I smiled back anyway, and began eating. Thalia and Hazel motioned for me to start talking, Piper was too busy talking to Jason.

'start talking' Thalia mouthed to me.

'I forgot what I was going to say' I mouthed back sheepishly.

'you must really like Percy' Hazel mouthed, I hid my blush. Thankfully Thalia decided to step in.

"So Percy…who are planning on bringing to the dance?" Thalia asked.

"What dance?" Percy asked.

"Well…er….if there was a dance. Who would you ask?" real smooth Thalia I thought sarcastically. But I still rolled with what she said.

"yeah Percy, who would you ask?" I asked smiling at me. He shifted uncomfortable.

"Well…..uh…..I don't know many girls here." he said, my heart sunk a little. Thalia noticed and tried thinking of something to say.

But suddenly Principle Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon walked into the cafeteria and all talk died down.

"Students, we've decided that were going to break our school into 2 different parts." Zeus announced, protests erupted everywhere.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, and the noise died down again.

"We are doing this because too many arguments are sprouting on if we should be called the Greeks, or the Romans." Hades continued.

"We should be called Greeks!" Clarrise shouted, her table banged their hands on the table in agreement.

"More like geeks, Romans would be way better!" Octavian, a scrawny protester, shouted. Soon people were taking sides on whether we should be Greeks or Romans.

But the big 3 couldn't calm them down.

"We should be Romans." Jason said.

"oh please Jason, Greeks are way better." Thalia argued.

"I don't know, I kind of like the Romans." Hazel piped up.

"yeah me too." added Frank.

"Ew Romans are so…gah! Greek are so much better!" Leo retorted.

"For once I agree with Leo, Greeks rule." Piper said.

"I think you togas are on too tight!"

"Your being stupid!"

"I think we should be Romans"

"Well no one cares what you think!"

"You'll care about what I think now." Frank shouted and through his sandwich at Leo, who dodged and hit a girl named Reyna instead.

Her eyes flashed, and she grabbed her mashed potatoes and gravy and threw it in Leo's face.

Leo stood there then glared at her, "If that's the way you want to play it." he said, he grabbed his milk and dumped it all over Frank, then threw a glob of apple sauce at Reyna. But it hit Octavian instead.

Clarrise laughed at Octavian, so Octavian picked up his peach and threw it at her. It exploded on her face, she spit out some peach.

"Oh It's on." she said, she picked up an apple and it hurled toward Octavian who barely managed to dodge it and it hit a guy named Dakota instead which pretty much knocked him out cold.

Soon everyone was throwing food at someone else.

"Geeks are stupid!" some random guy shouted. I glared at him.

"Your going to regret that." I said and threw my fork at him, it almost pegged him in the eye. Then I threw my strawberry's in his face. I continued to assault him with fruit, until he ran away in fear.

Then out of no where a slice of pizza hit me in the face, blinded I hit into someone and we crashed to the floor.

I peeled the pizza off of my face, and looked up to see Rachel. She was covered in barbeque sauce, she glared back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't orphan annie." she sneered, when I ran away when I was younger people called me orphan annie. I only told my friends about that, and they promised to never tease me.

Rachel was going to die.

"Shut your fat mouth!" I shouted, and stuffed a random piece of chicken in her face.

"You stupid son of a-" she lunged at me, and we wrestled on the food covered floor. We bumped into other people, who ended up sprawled on the floor with their enemy. Which caused them to start wrestling as well, causing more people to fall.

She clawed at my arms, and I pulled out her hair. Until finally someone pulled us apart.

I was about to unleash all my fury on the person, until I realized it was Percy.

The fight was still going on around us, but I focused on him. Rachel tried to smear some of the barbeque sauce off her body. She only spread it.

"Hi Percy." we said at the same time.

"You guys okay." he asked. He nodded.

Then out of no where a pack of skittles hit Percy in the face, he hit into Jason. And they sprawled on the floor. Me and Rachel glanced at each other, and continued our fight.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Jason fighting. Piper was trying to pull them apart with no luck.

It was chaotic. But then the fire alarm rang and the water system turned on. We all stopped out fighting as we got soaked to the bone.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Poseidon yelled.

Well there goes my plan of hinting to Percy.

**Well this chapter was very fun to write. I especially enjoyed the Rachel and Annabeth fight. Did anyone else? **

**Well I'll update again soon. Comment!**


	8. So Sorry

Hey guys, Christmascookie here.

Look, I know you all probable noticed the "Up for Adoption" added to all of my fics, and if you didn't know…well…surprise!

Now, before you guys scroll all the way down to curse my name and demand why I'm not finishing my fics, and how I said I wasn't going to abandon them and so on…just, listen to what I have to say.

I love Percy Jackson, and love writing fanfictions. But, all the ambition I had for theses fics have completely left me. I had plots and plans for all of them, but now I can't remember anything I was going to do. All and every single desire I had for this fics has completely left me.

Honestly, the whole reason I even kept updating "Tartarus Champion" was because you guys kept asking for updates and I felt bad for now posting for so long. But the writers block I have for these fics is massive, and I can't find anyway way around it. That's the reason why I haven't been updating.

Besides, I entered in a few other fandoms and have been doing fics for that one – so that might be part of it too.

Don't get me wrong, I'm going to keep writing Percy Jackon fics, I have a really intense one planned out right now in fact.

Just, THESE fanfictions have nothing left for me. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to continue, but that is why I'm putting them up for adoption – so I don't have to just delete them. So that's why I'm asking: If there is ANYONE out there who will continue this stories (or just 1 of them) than PM and we'll talk. I'll even add some details or plans I do remember about them.

I don't believe in just deleting them right off without telling you guys anything, you all have been very dedicated and devoted fans. So if you want to continue one (or more) of my fics, then drop me a message!

Sorry again, I just can't continue like this – just always battling writers block with no direction for my fics, and you guys are just going to have to accept that.

Thanks for reading!

-CC26


	9. New Authors and a New Fanfiction!

Hey guys!

Well, all of my stories have been adopted!

"Olympus High" has been adopted by: Tobey4138

"Save Me" has been adopted by: Iwovepizza

"Punished by Hecate *1 and 2*", "Tartarus Champion", and "Lost Souls" has been adopted by: ThatSpecialWriter

There we go, the new owners to my fics! If you guys wish to finish them, then go to the authors named above.

I'm not done writing Percy Jackson fanfics though. I have a new one I will be posting soon called: When You Become a Monster.

It ties into both "The Trials of Apollo" and "Magnus Chase", though those will be coming in later chapters. Here's a brief summary of the story:

During the final battle with Gaia, the Earth Mother pulled one last nasty trick; summoning a flock of Arai, demons who curse their victims when killed, and leaving them to wreak havoc on the two Camps. With the aid of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, this threat was soon over-come, but at a very heft price. Let's just say, Percy Jackson is never going to be the same again.

I, personally, am REALLY excited about this story. There will be some intense Percabeth fluff, solangelo will be involved, same with Caleo. It will have lots of action, feels, and a bit of Dark!Percy (Cause I recently just fell in love with that.)

Anyway, there you go. I will be deleting these remaining fics in a few days, to give all you readers a chance to read this final A/N. I've enjoyed writing for you, and I hope you guys read my new fic when its posted.

Thanks for being awesome! ;)

-Christmascookie26


End file.
